El Supremo Rey Dragón Demoníaco
by josans99
Summary: Después de haber perdido a Ddraig, Issei se encuentra algo desilusionado y triste, aunque eso no quita de que no siga preocupándose por los demás, cosa que le permitirá acceder a un poder que nadie hasta ahora había visto, poder el cual desembocara en el surgimiento de un ser definitivo
1. El despertar del dragón anomalo

Buenas a todos espero que disfrutéis esta historia, es mi primer Fic así que perdonar si cometo fallos a la hora de narrar los hechos, ahora sin más que esperar demos comienzo a nuestra historia

Descargo de responsabilidad: High school DxD y demás series y videojuegos que sean mencionados o puestos en la historia no son de mi pertenencia.

Referencias:

\- Buenas - Diálogos

\- _Buenas -_ **Pensamientos - Recuerdos**

\- [Buenas] - **Dragones**

 **Capitulo 1: El Despertar del Dragón Anómalo**

Es de noche, las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh están silenciosas, no se aprecia ningún alma rondar por ese lugar, en la residencia Hyodou nuestro querido castaño se encuentra intentando dormir, sin éxito, han pasado unos meses desde ese Raiting Game, donde perdió a su compañero Dragón, cada noche siempre que intenta dormir a su mente vuelven esos momentos tan trágicos…

 **{En la mente de Issei}**

\- No te preocupes Boucho, dice Issei, derrotaremos a Raiser y anularemos ese compromiso

\- Eso espero Issei, aunque siento algo raro, presiento que esto no acabara bien, Responde Rias, preocupada de lo que pueda suceder.

El Raiting Game comienza, el equipo Gremory da lo mejor de si enfrentándose a la nobleza de Raiser, poco a poco van callendo las siervas de Raiser hasta que solo quedan él y su reina.

\- Rindete Raiser, dice Rias, solo quedáis vosotros dos, y de mi nobleza aun queda mi peón, mi alfil y mi torre.

\- Maldita niñata, responde Raiser enfadado, ¿crees que has vencido?, esto no se ha terminado todavía.

En ese momento Raiser se dirige a su reina, nadie creía lo que iba a suceder en ese momento…

\- Me has servido bien, dice Raiser a su reina la cual está confundida.

\- ¿Raiser?, dice ella dudosa sin saber porque su rey de dirige hacia ella con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

\- He perdido el interés es esta niña, refiriéndose a Rias, lo único que quiero ya es humillarla.

Nada mas decir eso perfora con su brazo el corazón de su reina matándola, acto en el que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sin entender que estaba pasando.

\- ¡¿Estas loco?!

Le gritan todos sin dejar de ver como la reina de Raiser caía al suelo muerta, creando un charco de sangre.

De repente el cuerpo de Raiser es engullido por una especie de sombra, de la cual instantes después sale Raiser cubierto por una especie de sustancia negra.

\- Despidete Rias.

Tras estas palabras Rasier se lanza hacia Rias a una velocidad abrumadora y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla…

\- No dejare que dañes a Buchou!

Dijo Issei abrumado, intentando parar a Raiser con todas sus fuerzas.

[Boost], [Boost], [Boost].

Draig intentando ayudar a su compañero, aunque fue inútil, tras ese ultimo boost, la mano de Raiser agarró la boosted Gear empezando a volverla negra.

\- Sueltame!

Grita Issei viendo como la bossted gear cada vez esta mas y mas negra notando como algo se intentaba apoderar de ella.

[Aibou no puedo aguantar mucho mas], dijo Draig con un tono cada vez más cansado].

 _¿Qué estás diciendo, Draig?,_ Pregunta Issei a su dragón, mientras se va quedando sin fuerzas.

[Aibou, esto es nuestra despedida, ha sido por poco tiempo pero ha sido un tiempo divertido]

Según Draig termina de hablar de la boosted gear prácticamente ya negra surge un gran destello verde el cual envuelve a todos los allí presentes.

 **{De vuelta en la casa de Issei}**

Este se despierta sudando, asustado. Lo cual despierta a Rías la cual se encontraba al lado del castaño como solía hacer.

Rías se había mudado a la casa del castaño tras lo ocurrido, puesto que estaba preocupada de lo que le pudiera pasar al castaño.

\- ¿Otra vez eso?

Le pregunta preocupada mirando con pena a sus ojos, los cuales estaban mirando el brazo donde le solía salir la boosted gear.

\- Si…

Dijo Issei con pena, tras lo cual Rías lo abraza preocupada.

\- Es raro, ¿sabes?, dice Issei algo más relajado tras el abrazo, aun lo siento, aun noto a Draig, dice Issei lleno de pena

\- Issei…, dice preocupada.

\- Espero que este bien, dijo Issei triste, con tono melancólico

 **{A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de Issei}**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Issei revisando los contratos realizados por cada uno de los integrantes de la nobleza de Rías, Issei se encontraba algo al margen pensando para si mismo si alguna vez volvería a ver a Draig.

Tras pasar un rato aparece la madre de Issei ofreciéndoles algo de merienda a todos, a la vez que trae los viejos álbumes familiares de fotos.

\- ¿Este es Issei de pequeño?, dicen todas umísono haciendo que Issei volviera de sus pensamientos quedándose anonadado de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Mama, porque traes esos libros!, dijo Issei inútilmente puesto que todos estaban viendo las fotos.

Todos ignoraban lo que el castaño estaba diciendo mientras observaban las fotos, en el caso de las mujeres todas estaban observando las fotos de cuando Issei era un bebe, quedándose encandiladas por esas fotos. Mientras que Kiba después de mirar unas pocas fotos encontró una que le sorprendió…

\- Esta foto…

Dijo mientras observaba la foto detenidamente.

\- Oh, ese es un amigo de mi infancia, aunque se fue hace mucho tiempo no se qué fue de él. Respondió Issei tras ver la foto que tenía su amigo entre sus manos

\- ¿Y esta espada? Dijo Kiba mientras se la señalaba a issei en un tono bastante serio.

\- Pues ni idea la verdad siempre la tenía ahí colgada pero nunca me pareció extraña, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por nada. Dijo Kiba mientras se levantaba y se marchaba. – Ha sido divertido esta tarde Issei, nos vemos mañana. Dijo mientras se iba con un aire algo siniestro y con una expresión de odio en su cara.

\- Me pregunto que le pasara…, dijo Issei nada mas que se fuera.

Aunque como las otras estaban tan absortas con las fotos de Issei no lo escucharon.

 **{Al día siguiente, en el club de ocultismo}**

Todos se encontraban reunidos ya que dos personas encapuchadas habían llegado diciendo que querían hablar con Rias Gremory sobre un asunto de importancia.

\- Y bien que quereis hablar conmigo. Dijo Rias.

Las dos encapuchadas se quitaron la capucha dejando mostrar que eran dos mujeres una castaña y otra peliazul

\- Somos enviadas de la Iglesia, mi nombre es Xenovia y esta es Irina, somos dos portadoras de Excalibur. Dijo la Peliazul. Hemos venido a Kuoh con la misión de recuperar las piezas de Excalibur ya que han robado y nos han informado que se encuentran en esta ciudad…

Issei se quedo sorprendido ya que la castaña se parecía mucho a su amigo de la infancia solo que él no recordaba que fuera una chica, mientras que esta lo miraba con cara de decepción ya que se imaginaba el por qué de la cara de su sorpresa, mientras que Kiba solo las miraba con desprecio.

\- Y buscáis que no nos inmiscuyamos, ¿no?. Dijo Rias antes de que terminara de hablar la peliazul.

\- Exacto, esto es cosa de la iglesia asi que no queremos que se inmiscuyan otras facciones. Dijo Xenovia

\- Muy bien no intervendremos en esto. Dijo Rias lo cual provoco que Kiba soltara una especie de bufido de desagrado.

Cuando las enviadas se iban a ir se acercaron un momento hacia Asia la cual quedo algo sorprendida por la pregunta que le hicieron.

\- ¿Tú eres la bruja Asia Argento?, dime ¿aun crees en Dios, siendo lo que eres?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos, Issei se había cabreado un poco después de escuchar como la llamo pero Asia nada mas terminar de escuchar la pregunta contesto:

\- Si, aun creo en él, aun siendo un demonio creo en el, aun por todo lo que se me acusa creo en el. Dijo Asia a la peliazul.

\- Increible. Dijo Xenovia, eso no me lo esperaba aunque te expulsaran, te tacharan de bruja sigues creyendo en nuestro señor, eso me sorprende aunque…

Antes de que terminara Issei salto alegando de por qué la seguía llamando así, que acaso no había sufrido suficiente ya como para que la siguieran llamando una bruja, cosa que sorprendió a la peliazul.

\- Es como se la debe llamar poseedor del dragón celestial Ddraig. Respondió Xenovia

\- Venga tranquilidad. Irina intentaba evitar lo inevitable

\- Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei y no tolerare que la sigas llamando así, dijo Issei muy molesto hacia la peliazul.

\- Yo te ayudare. Dijo Kiba de pronto sorprendiendo a todos, lo cual provoco que todos salieran y se dispusieran a observar el combate que iba a comenzar.

Ya fuera de club todos observaban como se preparaban las enviadas de la iglesia y sus compañeros para pelear, las preocupaciones iban para Issei ya que desde que perdió a Ddraig no había podido invocar la boosted gear otra vez, pero aun así sabiendo eso el quiso continuar.

\- Comencemos. Dijo Kiba mientras se lanzaba hacia Xenovia empuñando una de sus espadas asistiéndole diversos golpes.

\- Oh que cruel es el destino me tengo que enfrentar a mi amigo de la infancia. Decia Irina mientras atacaba a Issei y este intentaba esquivarla como fuera posible, cosa que saco una gran gota estilo anime a todos los que la veian mientra un pensamiento pasaba por sus cabezas, _Esta Loca_.

Issei estaba intentando evitar por todos sus medios la espada de Irina puesto que notaba que un simple roce con esa espada lo dejaría fuera de combate, mientras tanto Kiba y Xenovia se encontraban entrechocando sus espadas demostrando ser dos hábiles espadachines.

\- No lo haces mal espadachín. Dijo Xenovia mientras atabaca a Kiba rompiendo cada espada que este generaba.

\- Ni tu tampoco pero me jure que destruiría las Excalibur y no pienso rendirme. Dijo kiba con furia atacando con todas sus fuerzas

Todos se encontraban observando el combate cuando de pronto en la parte de Issei…

\- Guahhhhhh. Issei cayó al suelo inconsciente ya que había recibido un par de golpes en el abdomen.

\- Qué raro él no era el portador de Ddraig, por que no uso la boosted gear ni una sola vez?. Dijo Irina mientras se acercaba a Issei inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Kiba había sido derrotado por Xenovia y se encontraba de rodillas mirándola con odio.

 **{En la mente de Issei}**

Todo estaba negro, no podía ver nada solo vacío a su alrededor de pronto una voz empezó a hablarle…

\- Tú, que buscas poder, detrás de esta puerta encontraras lo que buscas. La voz extraña se dirigía hacia Issei el cual no podía responder nada no podía moverse solo observar, observar hacia una puerta la cual tenía unas cadenas sellándola, la voz de pronto continuo. Ahora di, estarías dispuesto a abrir esa puerta?

 **{De vuelta en el mundo real}**

Irina se dirigía hacia Xenovia la cual estaba observando a su rival con aire de superioridad, aunque de pronto observo como detrás de Irina Issei se levantaba y se dirigía a golpearla.

\- Cuidado!. Grito Xenovia, inútil ya que Irina recibió el golpe lo cual la mando un poco lejos quedando inconsciente.

Enfrente de Xenovia se encontraba Issei, el cual tenía la boosted Gear en su brazo aunque no era la típica boosted gear, esta era roja con toques blancos y una joya Azul en lugar de la típica joya verde, y sus ojos eran distintos uno rojo y otro verde

\- Maldito. Dijo Xenovia mientras se lanzo a por Issei el cual esquivo su golpe dándole un puñetazo en en vientre a Xenovia

De la extraña boosted gear sono una voz distinta y unas palabras distintas: [Reaction Force], Del golpe Xenovia salió volando hacia donde estaba Irina escupiendo algo de sangre.

\- Qué demonios es eso. Dijo Xenovia pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas vio como una gran cantidad de energía se acumulaba en la palma del castaño apuntándola hacia ella.

\- [Raisen Strike Blast]. Grito Issei mientras que un gran rayo en forma de espiral impacto en las dos chicas mandándolas hacia una pared estampándolas y dejándolas inconscientes.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que nunca habían visto esos ataques y esa extraña boosted que portaba su amigo, el cual se desmayo tras el combate, lo cual hizo que se quedara en un empate.

 **Fin del Capítulo 1**

Bueno pues hasta aquí este capítulo, como ya he dicho este es mi primer fic y la primera vez que escribo algo asi por diversión, comprender mis posibles fallos.

No ha habido un combate muy largo en este capitulo puesto que era mas y mas la puesta en escena de esta historia, en los próximos capítulos pondré mas acción e ire explicando todo, el nuevo poder de Issei, La muerte de Ddraig, Lo que simboliza la puerta, etc, etc… Espero que les haya gustado, poner vuestras opiniones ay que me pueden ayudar mucho como escritor novato que soy, un saludo Josans99


	2. Excalibur y la Odd Gear

Buenas a todos, bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de este fic, bueno dejémonos de tanta presentación y continuemos con esta historia

Descargo de responsabilidad: High school DxD y demás series y videojuegos que sean mencionados o puestos en la historia no son de mi pertenencia.

Referencias:

\- Que comience la batalla - Diálogos

\- _Espero que todo acabe bien -_ **Pensamientos - Recuerdos**

\- [Mostremos el poder de los dragones dimensionales] - **Dragones**

 **Capitulo 2: Excalibur, y la Odd Gear**

Después del combate Issei se despierta en el salón del club algo confundido, sin la extraña boosted gear aunque sus ojos aun se mantenían dicromáticos, mirando hacia Rías y el resto las cuales se encontraban observándole muy extrañadas.

\- Que ocurre acaso tengo raro en la cara. Dice Issei sin percatarse del cambio en sus ojos y dándose cuenta que Kiba no se encontraba con ellas.

\- Issei , ¿no te notas extraño?, ten mírate. Dándole un espejo para que mirara el extraño cambio de color en sus ojos.

Al observarse en el espejo Issei vio su dicromatía cosa que lo sorprendió mucho aunque no tanto como lo que le contaron tras verse en el espejo.

\- ¿Por qué tengo los ojos de distinto color?, Dijo Issei asombrado.

\- Esperábamos que nos lo dijeras tu Issei, respondía Akeno, ¿acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió durante tu combate con las chicas de la iglesia?.

\- No, no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió, solo recuerdo el caer inconsciente tras recibir un daño por parte del arma de Irina y nada más. Dijo Issei dejando al resto algo confusas.

Tras esto le contaron lo sucedido cosa que lo dejo con dudas ya que no entendía el por qué de sus nuevos ojos, además de la nueva Boosted Gear que había obtenido, concentrándose, la convoco como normalmente lo hacía. Nada más salir vio los cambio que había en la sacred gear, aunque no notaba a Ddraig, aunque si otra presencia dentro de ella.

\- Verdaderamente esto es extraño, ¿No sabes nada sobre esto Rías?. Pregunto Issei mientras observaba el guantelete.

\- Nada, le pregunte a mi hermano y el tampoco sabía nada, aunque me dijo que investigaría acerca de esa extraña sacred gear. Respondió Rías.

Issei miraba con detenimiento intento comunicarse con la entidad de la nueva Boosted Gear, cosa que no produjo ningún resultado.

\- Qué extraño, noto algo dentro de la sacred gear pero no puedo comunicarme con lo que sea que este dentro es como si estuviera en un estado de hibernación, por cierto ¿Dónde se fue Kiba?. Dijo Issei mirando hacia las chicas.

\- Se fue corriendo según se despertó, dijo que iría tras las excalibur, no pudimos detenerlo. Contesto Rías algo preocupada

\- Pero que le ocurre a él con la excalibur, ¿por qué quería destruirla?. Dijo Issei, preocupado por su amigo.

Rías y Akeno se miraron durante un instante con cara de pena, y según terminaron de mirarse Rías comenzó a hablar sobre el pasado de Kiba.

\- En el pasado Kiba fue sometido a una serie de experimentos relacionados con la espada excalibur, esa espada fue quebrada y dividida en 7 fragmentos, los cuales se repartieron entre las diversas secciones de la iglesia. Dijo Rías dejando asombrados a Issei y a Asia. Akeno y Koneko ya conocían la historia por lo que no mostraron ningún expresión aparte de pena por lo que paso Kiba durante su infancia.

\- Pero entonces ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió a qué clase de experimentos lo sometieron como para que desee la destrucción de dicha espada?. Dijo Issei Atendiendo a lo que Rías le estaba contando.

\- Pues la iglesia intento crear humanos capaces de portar dichas partes de Excalibur, ya que no todas las personas son capaces de usarlas, pero para crear un solo portador capaz de blandir dicha espada se debían sacrificar una gran cantidad de personas, Kiba fue el único de su grupo en sobrevivir, y casi muere de no ser que lo encontré moribundo después de que escapara, desde entonces juro que destruiría las espadas. Termino Rías de contar la historia dejando a Issei pensando en lo que tuvo que sufrir su compañero,

 **{Durante la noche en la casa de Issei}**

Todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones exceptuando Rías y Asia las cuales se encontraban en la habitación del castaño como solían hacer cada noche, e Issei que se había levantado con cuidado de no despertarlas y se había ido al tejado de su casa a pensar un poco sobre lo que le había dicho Rías sobre Kiba además de intentar hablar con el ser dentro de la Boosted Gear.

\- _Me pregunto si Kiba estará bien, debe ser duro pasar por lo que paso, ese odio hacia la espada Excalibur es algo lógico, perdió a muchos de sus compañeros por culpa de ella._ Decía issei en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

\- [Sí que tiene que ser duro comprendo los sentimientos del espadachín, cualquiera en su lugar seguramente haría lo mismo]. Dijo una voz que salía de la mano de Issei

\- _Verdad que si… Un momento…_ Guahhhh! .Issei se miro la mano y vio como un brillo azul salía de su mano cosa que lo sorprendió tanto que casi se cae del tejado.

\- [Pero se puede saber qué te pasa chico ¿por qué te asustas tanto] Pregunto la voz.

\- _¿Quién eres?._ Pregunto Issei aun sorprendido observando como de pronto lo que había dentro de la boosted gear empezó a hablar.

\- [Menudos modales, chico, esas son formas de hablarle a un dragón, bueno en si tiene sentido tu forma de actuar, deja que me presente.]

 **{En la mente de Issei}**

Issei se encontraba en el espacio en llamas donde se solía ver con Ddraig solo que esta vez en vez de Ddraig había un dragón más pequeño, un dragón con una especie de coraza roja, con una gran joya azul en su pecho, ojos dicromáticos como los que tenia Issei ahora y dos grandes cuernos en donde empezaba su cuello con 3 cristales de diversos colores.

(N/A: Buscar en google: Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon, ese es el dragón que se encuentra enfrente de Issei, su tamaño es de un cuarto de lo que era Ddraig.)

\- [Buenas chico, soy el dragón de los ojos Anómalos, Anomalum]. Le dijo el dragón a Issei dejándolo asombrado

\- _Eto… yo soy Hyodo Issei, mucho gusto._ Dijo Issei confuso _. Tu eres el que está dentro de esta extraña Boosted Gear, ¿pero qué haces aquí y donde está Ddraig?_

\- [Nunca había escuchado esos nombres, ¿Boosted Gear?, ¿Ddraig?, son algo desconocido para mi, solo sé que de pronto me encontraba aquí encerrado, he despertado de mi letargo hace unas horas solo que estaba tan aturdido que no era capaz de comunicarme contigo]. Respondió Anomalum.

\- _Joder, y yo que pensaba que sabría algo por fin de mi antiguo compañero, bueno mucho gusto el conocerte Anomalum._ Dijo Issei algo desanimado por no poder saber nada sobre lo que paso con Ddraig.

Tras hablar con Anomalum Issei volvió a la cama pensando en que desde ese día nada había sido "normal" dentro de la vida siendo un demonio (aunque un demonio no es que tenga una vida muy normal).

 **{A la mañana siguiente, durante la hora de descanso cerca del club}**

Rías y Akeno habían utilizado magia para evitar que la nueva dicromatía de Issei destacara en el colegio que no le hicieran preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has podido hablar con la entidad dentro de la Boosted Gear?. Dijo Rías después de que Issei le contara la conversación que tuvo con Anomalum

\- Si, aunque ni siquiera él sabe porque acabo dentro del sacred gear, ni lo que le paso a Ddraig, además he pensado que el termino de boosted gear ya no tiene sentido, era Ddraig quien le daba significado, esta sacred gear ya no es la que era, asi que ahora será la Odd Gear. Comento Issei a Rías y Asia.

\- Ise san, ¿que eran esas extrañas habilidades que mostraste el otro día?. Dijo Asia aun intentando asimilar el que había otro dragón que no era Ddraig encerrado en el brazo de Issei.

\- Bueno pues se ve que Anomalum tiene 2 habilidades fundamentales, una es el [Raisen Strike Blast] un gran rayo de energía, similiar a mi antiguo [Dragon Shot] pero de menor potencia, y la habilidad principal es la [Reaction Force], según me comentó, esto hace que cualquier daño que produzca en un adversario sea con lo que sea aumente en el doble. Dijo Issei dejando algo confusa a Asia, Rías por su parte comprendió rápidamente sus nuevas habilidades.

\- ¿No tiene ninguna más?, vaya dragón más débil. Rías suspiro algo desilusionada, aunque por otro lado viéndolo de forma lógica, ya que Ddraig era un dragón celestial y este lo más seguro es que fuera un dragón básico.

\- [Te he escuchado pelirroja]. Respondió el dragón algo molesto por como lo llamo, sonrojando algo a Rías.

 **{Más Tarde después de clases por las calles de Kuoh}**

Issei se encontraba paseando por su ciudad cuando en dos chicas las cuales se encontraban pidiendo limosna, fijándose algo mas se percato de que eran Irina y Xenovia las que estaban pidiendo, dejando a Issei muy sorprendido.

\- Por favor una limosna para estas siervas de dios. Decían las chicas a la gente que pasaba por delante suya ignorándolas.

\- Porque tenemos que soportar esto, porque tenemos que depender de estos infieles. Decía Irina tras ver que no conseguían nada.

\- Puede ser porque te gastaste todo lo que teníamos en ese extraño cuadro de un "Santo". Respondía Xenovia algo enfadada señalando a un cuadro donde se veía una persona que tenia tanto de santo como un humano a una vaca.

\- Pero ese vendedor me aseguro que era de un santo. Defendía Irina su compra.

Mientras las dos se peleaban entre ellas sus estómagos rugieron con gran estruendo, haciéndose audible para Issei el cual se río mientras las observaba.

\- Hay hambre, ¿Verdad?. Le dijo Issei a las chicas las cuales se sorprendieron de verle muriéndose de la vergüenza por lo que escucho Issei. Si queréis os invito a comer.

Estas aceptaron y cuando se encontraban en el restaurante Issei se lamentaba por invitarlas ya que estas habían pedido casi toda la carta dejando sin blanca a Issei, mientras que las chicas mientras comían decían que habían vendido su alma a un diablo.

\- Bueno ¿qué tal va vuestra misión?. Dijo a las chicas mientras estas comían.

\- Bufffff no muy bien, solo nosotras dos es muy difícil. Dijo Irina quejándose del duro trabajo que les habían dado.

Issei se paró a pensar un momento, por una parte era su amiga de la infancia, por otra quería ayudar a Kiba para evitar que acabara como demonio renegado, así que tras meditarlo…

\- ¿Y si os ayudo?. Dijo Issei motivado, dejando al dúo algo desconcertado.

\- Bueno, no podemos pedir ayuda a un demonio, pero nunca dijeron que no pudiéramos pedirle ayuda a un dragón. Dijo Xenovia tras pensarlo un momento

\- Perfecto, dejadme un momento que llame a unos amigos, cuantos más seamos más fácil será, imagino. Tras decir esto, Issei cogió su teléfono y llamo a Kiba y a Saji, los cuales vinieron rápidamente quedándose algo sorprendidos por las personas que acompañaban a Issei.

\- Ya veo…, entonces ¿tendríamos que ayudarlas?. Dijo Kiba algo molesto por tener que ayudar al dúo de la Iglesia. Bueno mientras pueda destruir las Excalibur, no me importa.

Saji por su parte estaba bastante en contra puesto que sabía lo que le esperaba si Sona lo descubría, aunque al final tras mucho pedírselo Issei lo acabo convenciendo.

 **{Más tarde esa noche}**

Los cinco se encontraban patrullando la ciudad, disfrazados de monjes falsos, para evitar daños sobre los 3 demonios que acompañaban al dúo eclesiástico.

\- Esto es ridículo, ¿en serio teníamos que disfrazarnos así?. Saji se quejaba por la extraña situación.

\- Si, y calla estamos a punto de llegar. Respondió Xenovia según se acercaban a un antiguo monasterio en ruinas.

Tras llegar a las ruinas se separaron en dos grupos, el dúo por un lado y los demonios por otro, tras un rato caminando…

\- Así que aquí se esconde el ladrón de las Excalibur, la verdad es un lugar bastante obvio. Decía Issei caminando con cuidado.

\- Estas en lo cierto pequeño demonio. Un hombre se acerco corriendo hacia ellos empuñando una espada dejando claro que era un enemigo.

En la luz pudieron ver que se trataba de Freed, el exorcista loco, y en sus manos portaba una de las Excalibur.

\- Que os parece esta noche podré acabar con unos cuantos entrometidos. Decía Freed mientras este se lanzaba a por el grupo.

En un suspiro, Kiba se encontraba combatiendo a Freed con una de sus espadas, aunque estas se resentían puesto que aun siendo un fragmento de Excalibur este poseía una gran parte de su fuerza original

\- Esta vez acabare contigo pequeño espadachín. Decía Freed mientras lanzaba golpes hacia Kiba mientras este intentaba esquivarlos.

\- No eres más que una molestia Freed, voy a acabar contigo y con esa espada que portas. Kiba arremetía con todas sus fuerzas hacia Freed creando espada tras espada a medida que estas se iban rompiendo.

\- Hey no estás solo Kiba. Dijo Issei lanzándose al combate con la Odd Gear ya preparada.

[Reaction Force]. Issei había asistido un golpe bastante fuerte en Freed el cual se encontraba algo magullado.

\- Esa no es tu típica Sacred Gear, ¿qué hiciste con ella?, ¿acaso la rompiste y te dieron una nueva por pena?. Freed se reía de Issei el cual volvió a lanzarse a por él, esta vez esquivándolo y a punto de darle un golpe fatal.

\- No te dejare hacerlo [Absortion Line]. Una cuerda se engancho en Freed impidiendo golpear a Issei, pero tras ello, Freed la corto como si nada.

\- Jum demasiados estorbos, mejor me retiro. Dijo este huyendo rápidamente del lugar.

\- No te escaparas. Kiba salió corriendo tras Freed

Issei y a Saji se quedaron solos así que salieron del lugar para encontrarse con la no tan grata sorpresa de ver a los grupos Gremory y Sitri esperándolos.

\- ¿Qué creíais que estabais haciendo?. Gritaba Sona a Saji totalmente cabreada.

\- No fue mi idea fue la idea de Issei. Saji intentaba recriminar a Issei, pero este se encontraba al decaído.

\- Buchou, yo… Empezó a hablar Issei, hacia Rías, cortándolo.

\- Entiendo que te preocupabas por Kiba pero esto era demasiado arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta tu nueva situación… Decía está preocupada por él.

\- Aun podemos alcanzarlos, todos juntos podríamos ayudarlo. Decía Issei el cual aun quería ayudar a su amigo

\- Te comprendemos Hyodo Issei, pero no podemos interferir ahora… Sona estaba a punto de terminar de decir algo cuando de pronto un pilar de luz surgió de la academia.

Tras verlo todos se fueron hacia la academia, al llegar pudieron percibir una gran aura de un Ángel Caído, además de el aura de Kiba, Freed, Xenovia.

\- Nosotros avisaremos al infierno de que manden refuerzos, esa aura sabes a quien pertenecía. Decía Sona a Rías.

\- Si, contacta con mi onii-sama, nosotros iremos a ganar tiempo. Decía Rías mientras su grupo se dirigía hacia el patio.

Al llegar vieron a Kiba y Xenovia en guardia frente a un Freed el cual portaba 4 espadas.

\- Esto es alucinante viejo, con esta Excalibur chan soy invencible. Decía Freed riéndose tras ver como estaba a punto de derrotar a los dos espadachines.

\- Si Freed pero no te alteres tanto aun queda lo mejor. Decía un hombre mayor con aspecto de sacerdote mientras se reía de la situación

\- Kibaaaaaa. Issei grito mientras se dirigía a ayudar a su amigo. [Raisen Strike Blast].

Un gran rayo de energía se dirigió hacia Freed el cual lo esquivo como si nada, dándole tiempo a l grupo a reunirse con sus amigos.

\- Tssss, llegaron los incordios, bueno no importa. Te falta mucho viejo?. Dijo Freed al anciano el cual se encontraba realizando alguna clase de ritual.

\- Ya esta!, lo logre, combine los fragmentos de la Excalibur. Grito el anciano,

de pronto las espadas de Freed desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció lo que parecía ser la exacalibur original.

\- Balba, maldito, juro que te matare a ti y destruiré esa maldita espada. Kiba se lanzo a por Freed el cual de un par de golpes lo derroto dejando de rodillas a nuestro espadachín rubio.

\- Ya no eres rival, pequeño Kiba, miralo por ese lado, al menos el sacrificio de tus compañeros dio como resultado la recreación de esta gloriosa arma. Decia Freed riéndose de Kiba.

Todos se encontraban absortos en la fuerza que poseía ahora Freed, pero Kiba por en cambio se encontraba recordando el tiempo de su niñez, momentos en los cuales él se encontraba rodeado de niños, de su edad y menores, era la época de cuando fue sometido a esos, experimentos, recordando las caras de esos niños, cosa que entristecía aun mas a Kiba.

\- _Perdonadme_. Decía en sus pensamientos, no fui capaz de lograrlo, no conseguí vengaros. En su mente Kiba estaba rodeado de niños, los cuales sonreían y lo miraban.

\- _No estes triste, no tenemos que perdonarte nada, no estás solo, tienes amigos en los que puedes confiar, no los apartes de tu lado, nosotros nunca moriremos mientras tú nos recuerdes_. Decían los niños a Kiba animandolo. _No está todo perdido aun no._

Cuando Freed se disponía a matar a Kiba Issei se lanzo e interpuso su sacred gear en medio dejando a todos sorprendidos, observando como esa arma soportaba el impacto de Excalibur.

\- Despierta Kiba, no puedes morir ahora, aun no. Decía Issei aguantando con todas sus fuerzas

\- Issei

\- _Tu puedes juntos lo podremos hacer._

\- Tenéis razón nada se ha perdido aun. Dijo Kiba con confianza ayudando a su amigo haciendo retroceder a Freed.

De pronto unos espectros se empezaron a juntar cerca de Kiba.

\- _Nosotros también lucharemos, ayudaremos a nuestro amigo._

Tras esto un gran poder empezó a emanar de Kiba dando lugar a su [Balance Breaker]

\- Todos juntos, lucharemos y derrotaremos a esa espada [Sword Birth Balance Breaker] **Sword of Betrayal.**

Energia Santa y demoniaca emanaba de la nueva espada de Kiba, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, sin creer lo que estaban viendo.´

\- Se acabo Freed. Tras esto Kiba se lanzo a por Freed a gran velocidad combatiendo con destreza.

\- Maldito niñato no podrás contra mi Excalibur. Decía Freed mientras intercambiaba golpes con Kiba

El resto observaba la pelea viendo una clara ventaja por parte de Kiba sobre Freed, aunque les extrañaba el hecho de las energías que emanaban de su espada.

\- Yo te ayudare Espadachín Gremory, Dijo Xenovia mientras sacaba una gran espada de una dimensión de bolsillo. Ven a mi Durandal

Esto sorprendió aun más a todos ya que no esperaban que la peli azul tuviera una espada como Durandal en su posesión, esta se lanzo a por Freed demostrando el gran poder que tenia Durandal, y esta junto con las esapda sacro-demoniaca de Kiba derrotaron a Freed destruyendo la Excalibur.

\- Se acabo Balba. Dijo Kiba acercándose al anciano el cual estaba pensativo.

\- Eso es imposible, lo santo y lo demoniaco no pueden juntarse, son cosas opuestas. Decía Balba sorprendido. A no ser… que no solo los grande demonios sino que también Dios…

Antes de que terminara de hablar un rayo de luz lo mato sin dejar rastro de él.

\- Eras inteligente pequeño humano, darte cuenta tu solo de eso… es impresionante la verdad, pero ya no me sirves de nada.

En el cielo se encontraba el ángel caído, el cual había percibido antes, pero que no se mostro hasta ahora.

\- Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí, esto es interesante. Decía el angel caído

\- Kokabiel, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?. Rías lo miraba fijamente sabiendo que la respuesta no sería de su agrado

\- Pues es muy simple Gremory, lo único que busco es la guerra, una nueva guerra entre las facciones, desde la última que hubo lo único que hacen las facciones es pequeñas batallas, yo busco el fragor del combate a gran escala. Dijo Kokabiel mientras se enorgullecía de todo lo que decía.

\- Acaso estás loco tras la guerra todas las facciones sufrieron demasiado, nadie quiere repetir los sucesos que acontecieron en ese momento. Rías se encontraba asombrada por el objetivo de Kokabiel.

\- Nadie quiere una guerra como aquella, en eso debemos apoyar a los demonios. Dijo Xenovia mientras se ponía en posición de batalla con Durandal.

\- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, Dime pequeña, ¿Cómo puedes servir a una facción que perdió a su líder?. Kokabiel se dirigía a Xenovia la cual se quedo petrificada tras entender a que se refería.

\- No puede ser. Decían todos por lo bajo, asombrados de esas palabras.

\- Mientes, estas mintiendo maldito cuervo. Xenovia estaba en Shock

\- No, en la gran guerra no solo los grandes demonios murieron también lo hizo el overlord del cielo, Diós. Una risa salió de kokabiel tras decir esto, por otro lado todos quedaron impresionados tras lo que dijo sobre todo Asia y Xenovia las cuales estaban destrozadas, no podían creer eso.

\- ¿Y qué más da que Dios muriera?, aunque este muerto alguien ocupo su puesto, y eso es algo que se puede ver, las bendiciones, los milagros, siguen ocurriendo eso significa que alguien se debió ocupar del puesto Dios. Issei salto moralizando a su equipo cosa que funciono.

\- Cierto ese inútil de Michael está haciendo un gran trabajo por mantener a duras penas el sistema de Dios, aunque es inútil, Por cierto tu eres el portador de Ddraig, ¿no?, porque no te unes a mí, en mi bando tendrás a las más candentes ángeles caídas, tu sueño era tener un harem, esta es una gran oferta.

Tras lo que dijo Kokabiel todos quedaron boquiabiertos, sabían que esa era una gran debilidad de Issei, ante mujeres no podía resistirse, no por nada era el más grande pervertido de toda la escuela.

\- Ni lo sueñes Kokabiel, no pienso dejar este bando, tu oferta no te interesa. Un hilo de sangre caía por la nariz de Issei dando a entender que se estaba resistiendo demasiado a dicha oferta.

\- Lástima, entonces acabare con vosotros. Tras esto Kokabiel lanzo un gran rayo de energía hacia Kiba y Xenovia, pero Akeno con su magia lo desvió. Asi que la hija de Barakiel está contigo Gremory.

\- No me relaciones con ese hombre. Grito Akeno mientras empezaba a lanzarle rayos, furiosa tras escuchar en nombre de esa persona.

\- Tus rayos serán poderosos, pero no son nada en comparación conmigo. Kokabiel se lanzo a por Akeno derribándola de un golpe y dejándola en un casi K.O.

\- Akeno. Issei se lanzo a por ella recogiéndola, pero Kokabiel le ataco mandándolo volando hacia donde estaba el grupo.

\- [Issei, ese cuervo es muy poderoso, no puedes hacer nada en tu estado actual]. Anomalum estaba analizando las posibles situaciones de las que disponían.

\- _¿Y que puedo hacer?, no podemos rendirnos, no hasta que llegue la ayuda_. Dijo Issei levantándose algo dolorido.

\- [Se me ocurre algo, pero tus amigos deben conseguir algo de tiempo].

\- Muy bien, chicos necesito algo de tiempo. Grito Issei hacia el grupo el cual asintió y se dispuso a conseguir todo el tiempo que pudieran hasta que Issei estuviera listo.

Xenovia y Kiba se lanzaron a por Kokabiel, estos aun siendo grandes espadachines se las veían mal para conseguir acertar algún golpe sobre el cuervo, sus espadas eran prácticamente invisibles para el ojo humano, pero para el de Kokabiel no, lo cual termino mandando al duo al suelo malherido. Rias y Akeno trataban de lanzarle con todo lo que tenían, cosa que el angel caído se percato y empezó a competir con su propio poder para contrarestarlo.

\- Seréis poderosas con la magia, pero yo soy un Cadre, no me subestiméis malditos críos. Tras esto el poder de Kokabiel sobrepaso el de Rias y Akeno mandándolas al suelo agotadas.

\- [Ya está listo Issei, cuando tú quieras]

\- Si, vamos haya.

Kokabiel lanzo un gran ataque mágico hacia Rias y Akeno pero justo en ese instante antes de impactar el ataque…

\- [Pendulum Barrier].

Una barrera se interpuso entre el ataque y las chicas. Cuando el humo se despejo se vio un Issei con dos brazos de armadura, con escamas con 3 joyas en cada uno de colores verde y rojo en lugar de el típico antebrazo de la Boosted gear.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios?, eso no es la boosted gear. Kokabiel se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto la Boosted gear de esa forma.

\- No, esta es la Odd Gear en su forma real, prueba un poco el poder del dragón anómalo. [Hell Dive Burst].

Un gran dragón de fuego semejante a Anomalum surgió de la mano de Issei lanzado directamente hacia Kokabiel el cual intento detenerlo pero le resulto inútil ya que el dragón le dio de lleno.

\- No sé que será eso, pero no me ha hecho mucho que digamos. Kokabiel no había sufrido gran daño, o eso creía él. Acabare con todos ahora mismo.

Justo se disponía a lanzar un gran ataque mágico pero de pronto el poder que poseía desapareció, y un poco de sangre empezó a surgir de su costado.

\- Se acabo Kokabiel, ahora no puedes con todos a la vez. Issei lo miraba desafiante convencido de sus palabras.

\- Niñato insolente, soy un Cadre, crees que con esta pequeña herida estoy acabado, no te equivoques. Una gran cantidad de energía se juntaba alrededor de Kokabiel preparado para acabar con todos, pero Issei ni se inmuto, solo levanto su mano apuntando al cuervo y…

\- [Raisen Straike Blast].

Un Gran ataque de energía salió de la palma de Issei compitiendo con el poder de Kokabiel, ambos poderes se contrarrestaron, dejando agotado a Issei.

\- Maldito niñato, esto no ha terminado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la barrera que cubría la escuela se rompió y apareció una persona vistiendo una armadura blanca mirando hacia Kokabiel.

\- Vanishing Dragon, ¿A qué has venido?. Kokabiel estaba confuso no sabía a que había venido el otro dragón celestial.

\- Azazel me manda en tu busca. La persona dentro de la armadura respondió a Kokabiel enfureciéndolo aun más.

Antes de que Kokabiel pudiera decir algo, el caballero blanco se puso delante de el y le golpeo en el cuerpo.

\- [Divide]. La energía de Kokabiel disminuyo, sumando a eso las heridas que tenia lo dejo KO, cosa que el dragón aprovecho para llevárselo.

\- [Un momento Valí, hay algo raro en ese chico] dijo una voz de la armadura a su compañero

El caballero miro hacia Issei el cual le devolvió la mirada seriamente.

\- ¿Tú no eras el portador de Ddraig?, ¿Dónde está, por que no lo localizo en ningún lugar?

Issei no sabía que decir, aunque su dragón si sabía que decir.

\- [Ese tal Ddraig está muerto, yo soy el que está ahora con este chico]. Anomalum respondió al caballero siendo audible para todos.

\- [Ese débil murió antes de que terminaramos nuestro combate, que cosa, siempre supe que yo era más fuerte, aunque noto algo raro en ti, dragón, nos volveremos a ver]

Tras esto el caballero se marcho dejando confusos a todos los presentes y sobre todo a Issei el cual no entendía quien era el que había hablado con Anomalum, y que es lo que quería de Anomalum.

 **Fin capitulo 2**

 **Bueno pues llegamos al final del capítulo, espero que os este gustando este fic, en este capítulo se revela el dragón que habita ahora dentro de Issei así como sus habilidades.**

 **La nueva forma de la Odd gear es la forma principal, cuando estaba en forma de boosted gear, era la forma por así decirlo primaria, el dragón aun se estaba haciendo al cuerpo de Issei.**

 **Cuando pueda pondré en mi perfil los poderes de Issei, y lo iré actualizando a medida que vaya avanzando. Comentar ya que eso me ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir y de corregir mis errores.**

 **Nada más que añadir se despide josans99.**


	3. Caos en la Escuela

**Buenas a todos, perdón por este tiempo de inactividad, pero los exámenes me han quitado mucho tiempo, además de que he reescrito este capítulo un par de veces por qué no me quedaba de cuadrar, así que espero que me entendáis, intentare subir más seguido aunque no prometo nada, lo que sí es cierto es que me está gustando escribir y no creo que lo deje, así que sin más que decir, os dejo con el capitulo, espero que os guste.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: High school DxD y demás series y videojuegos que sean mencionados o puestos en la historia no son de mi pertenencia.

Referencias:

\- Que comience la batalla - Diálogos

\- _Espero que todo acabe bien -_ **Pensamientos - Recuerdos**

\- [Mostremos el poder de los dragones dimensionales] - **Dragones**

\- **Esto no hizo más que comenzar – Entidad desconocida (Por ahora)**

 **Capitulo 3: Caos en la Escuela.**

Después de que el portador de Albión se marchara y tras unos minutos en los que Issei estaba ausente pensando en que más temprano que tarde se las tendría que ver con ese chico misterioso portador del rival de su antiguo compañero Ddraig.

\- Veo que todos os encontráis bien, menos mal. Una voz familiar para Issei y su grupo se escucho a su espalda.

\- Onii-sama, por fin llegaste. Rias se alegro al ver a su hermano aunque si le disgusto un poco que hubiera tardado tanto en llegar.

\- Llegue lo más rápido que pude, aunque por lo que veo ya no hago mucha falta, ¿os encontráis todos bien?. Sirzechs se llevo la mano a la cabeza quitándole un poco de importancia.

\- Sí, estamos bien, aunque ha sido una batalla muy dura, si no hubiera sido por el extraño poder de Issei y la aparición del Harayukou no hubiéramos podido aguantar mucho más.

\- Con respecto a ese poder…, he indagado en los archivos del inframundo y no encontré nada parecido a lo que me describiste Ise-kun, nunca se ha visto algo semejante en el inframundo. Sirzechs se encontraba algo decepcionado por no encontrar nada sobre el dragón Anómalo.

\- Es una pena, pero no importa, ahora Anomalum es mi compañero, poco a poco iremos descubriendo cosas de su pasado, lo que es cierto es que es ese tal Albión se intereso por Anomalum y no creo que eso sea muy bueno. Issei aun se encontraba confundido por lo ocurrido.

Mientras los demonios conversaban Xenovia se había alejado del grupo, marchándose en busca de respuestas sobre lo dicho por Kokabiel de la muerte de Dios. Despues de un rato todos se fueron a descansar después de la dura batalla contra el angel caído.

 **{Esa noche en la mente de Issei}**

\- [Ese guerrero blanco parecía muy poderoso, ¿sabes algo acerca de él?]. Anomalum se encontraba conversando con Issei, algo intrigado e interesado por Albión y su portador.

\- _Lo siento Anomalum, no sé nada exceptuando de que ese era el antiguo rival del dragón que estaba conmigo antes que tu, Ddraig, según me contó ambos siempre se han estado peleando desde la 1º gran guerra de las facciones y por ello acabaron encerrados en las Sacred Gears._

\- [Comprendo, poco a poco voy entendiendo que son las Sacred Gears, al estar encerrado en una de ellas las voy comprendiendo, aunque es un fastidio estar aquí atrapado].

\- _En parte te entiendo aibou, aunque me alegro de tenerte conmigo, es bueno tener a alguien de nuevo conmigo, en parte me sentía solo tras la muerte de Ddraig, ¿Has podido recordar algo de tu pasado?._

\- [No, no recuerdo aun nada de mi pasado, es una pena la verdad…, bueno, te dejo descansar Issei, esta noche has utilizado demasiado poder, necesitas descansar]. Tras decir esto Anomalum se marcha a dormir al igual que Issei.

 **{En el sueño de Issei, esa misma noche}**

Issei se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad, no podía ver absolutamente nada mas que su cuerpo, mas no se sentía solo, notaba una extraña presencia en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?

La voz de Issei se oia en un eco profundo a su aldededor, de pronto a los pocos segundos de dejar de escucharse el eco…

\- **Demasiado… débil… aun… no… esta… listo.**

Una extraña voz profunda se escucho a su alrededor, sonaba lejana pero a cada palabra que dijo Issei noto una extraña sensación como que ya la habia escuchado antes.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?, muéstrate. Issei se encontraba algo asustado, pero intento aparentar no estarlo, aunque esta vez la voz no respondió, todo estaba en silencio… Otra vez.

 **{Kuoh, Enfrente de la residencia Hyodo}**

En la noche un encapuchado observaba la casa de Issei, su rostro estaba totalmente oculto.

\- Así que por fin, tras tanto tiempo dormido, ha despertado.

Mientras el encapuchado observaba la casa escucho un ruido proveniente cerca de él, así que desapareció, esperando haberse ocultado bien, aunque no iba a dejar de vigilar.

 **{Unos días más tarde, en el club de ocultismo}**

Todos se encontraban viendo a una Xenovia, la cual había reencarnado como demonio, puesto que la habían expulsado de la iglesia, tras contar que había descubierto que Dios había muerto en la gran guerra, así que decidió contactar con Rias para unirse a su sequito, cosa que sorprendió a todos, aunque ninguno se opuso a ello, es mas la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

\- Vaya parece que llego en buen momento. Sizerchs se encontraba en la puerta , este había aparecido de la nada, dejando a algunos impresionados, ya que no esperaban que el maou Lucifer, apareciera así en su club.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí onii-sama?, Rias se encontraba algo desubicada ya que la visita de su hermano la cogió por sorpresa aunque un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, al segundo de preguntar.

\- Vaya, acaso necesito un motivo para ver a mi querida hermana, bueno tienes razón he venido con un par de motivos el primero es que ya que pronto es el día de puertas abiertas pensé en venir a ver tu escuela.

Tras esta declaración todos se quedaron alucinados, sobre todo Rías, ya que no recordaba que ese dia estaba tan cerca.

\- Además también vine por que pronto se celebrara una reunión de los líderes de las tres facciones, así que hemos decidido que este sea el lugar de reunión, así que de paso les avisaba de ello.

Eso los dejo aun más desubicados a todos en general, una reunión de los líderes de las facciones, hacía siglos que no ocurría algo parecido.

Tras esto Sirzechs se retiro dejando al grupo hablando sobre la reunión que se iba a celebrar, sabían que pasara lo que pasara sería algo de gran magnitud para todas las facciones en general.

 **{Al anochecer, ese mismo día, por las calles de Kuoh}**

Issei se encontraba de camino hacia un bloque de pisos donde había sido "invocado", cuando llego se encontró con su contratista, un hombre joven, semi rubio, con la parte de arriba de color negro.

Este al verlo le ofreció pasar a su apartamento y se pasaron jugando a la video consola un rato largo hasta que en un momento…

\- Viejo sí que sabes jugar a esto bien, me cuesta horrores conseguir ganarte. Ya era la 7º vez que Issei perdía otra vez en el juego.

\- Bueno ya es mucho tiempo de práctica, me encanta ir recogiendo cosas, y esta clase de maquinas siempre me resultaron fascinantes, aunque no tanto como ese extraño dragón que posees… como era, a si el dragón de los ojos anómalos.

Según escucho eso Issei se puso en guardia convocando la Odd-gear, bastante alarmado, ya que según la convoco, vio como 5 pares de alas negras de angel salían de la espalda del hombre.

\- Curiosa esa Sacred Gear, por cierto no me presente, mi nombre es Azazel…

 **{En la casa de Issei, unos momentos después}**

\- Como es posible, como se me pudo pasar que el líder de los ángeles caídos estaría cerca de aquí. Rias se encontraba muy alterada después de que Issei le contara lo que ocurrió.

\- Bueno dentro de poco será la reunión así que no creo que sea raro que estuviera por aquí, aunque no me esperaba que quisiera contactar conmigo, eso si que me sorprendió. Issei trataba de calmarla aunque costaba bastante.

\- Tienes razón, la reunión es dentro de poco prácticamente, en una semana ocurrirá un evento que marcara el futuro de las grandes facciones, será mejor que me relaje un poco.

 **{A la mañana siguiente}**

Era el día de puertas abiertas, por todos lados se veían padres acompañando a sus hijos en el instituto, dirigiéndose a las clases para observar a sus hijos mientras estaban en clase.

Issei se sentía bastante avergonzado (aunque quien no se sentiría así un día como ese en el instituto)

\- Muy bien clase, delante de vosotros hay una especie de masa, quiero que moldéis, lo primero que se os pase por la cabeza, cualquier cosa. Dijo al profesora de arte.

Después de que terminara de hablar todos empezaron a modelar su masa, e Issei sin saber qué demonios moldear lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus manos hicieran el resto, en ese momento se le pasaron por la cabeza muchas cosas, pero sus manos comenzaron a moverse prácticamente sin que este se diera cuenta, y al cabo de unos minutos…

\- Mirar lo que está haciendo Issei, fijaos todos. Dijo uno de los compañeros que estaban cerca de Issei…

Issei estaba con una expresión algo sombría en su cara, mientras sus manos hacían una estatua de una especie de Dragón, un Dragón el cual tenía un aspecto muy amenazante (Buscad en Supreme King Zarc). Todos se quedaron asombrados, tras eso, la clase finalizo e Issei se fue con el resto del club.

\- Vaya día espero que termine pronto, esto es horroroso. Quejándose Issei.

\- Bueno tan malo no es, hay que encontrar el punto divertido a todo esto. Kiba trataba de animarlo.

Mientras todos hablaban tranquilamente escucharon una especie de explosión en el patio, lo cual los alarmo y corrieron hacia el ruido, pero antes de llegar Sirzechs los llamo urgentemente al club de ocultismo.

 **{En el patio de la escuela}**

Una especie de soldados, acababan de aparecer de la nada, y tras de ellos unos seres mecánicos, los cuales seguían todas sus órdenes. (Buscad Obelisk Force, y los monstruos ancient Gear Hound Dog, y Ancient Gear Soldier)

\- Vaya, vaya asi que aquí se encuentra el objetivo, ya sabéis, las ordenes, encontrar al dragón y acabar con él. Uno de los soldados grito al resto de los soldados y estos nada más escuchar las ordenes se pusieron en marcha.

Todos los padres y alumnos estaban atónitos, esas personas y seres acababan de aparecer de la nada, y de pronto se pusieron a interrogar a la gente e ir por toda la escuela. Poco tardaron en empezar a reunir a la gente en grupos, gracias a los monstruos que los acompañaban.

\- ¿Quiénes sois, que queréis?. Un padre salto a lo que uno de los soldados le miro y se rio.

\- Vaya, tenemos un valiente, empezaremos con él, Dime has visto algo parecido a esto. Este saco una imagen de lo que parecía una persona junto a un dragón.

\- Enfadado el hombre salto encarando al soldado. ¿Eso que es?, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, estais buscand….

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una luz emergió de una especie de brazalete del soldado y el hombre desapareció, sin dejar ningún rastro.

\- Ese hombre acaba de dejar esta dimensión ahora si no queréis correr su misma suerte quiero que colaboréis, alguien ha visto a este ser, o algo semejante a él.

Todos estaban atonitos, ese hombre acababa de desaparecer frente a ellos, y el soldado ni se habia inmutado al hacerlo desaparecer. Uno de los alumnos al ver la imagen reconoció al dragón, era el mismo que Issei habia hecho en la clase anterior.

\- Yo… señor… un chico hizo una estatua semejante. Contesto asustado

\- Dime donde está.

Tras decirle donde podía estar Issei el soldado junto a una patrulla de 5 hombres junto a 3 de los seres mecanicos fueron hacia el club de ocultismo donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

{En el club de Ocultismo}

En el club todos estaban aun mas confusos, nada más llegar vieron a un encapuchado esperándolos sentada en el sillón de Rías mientras Sirzechs la miraba fijamente.

Cuando entraron todos y cerraron la puerta la figura se levanto y se acerco al grupo.

\- Mi amo, por fin ha vuelto a este mundo. La figura se arrodillo ante Issei dejando a todos asombrados y a este aun más confuso de lo que estaba pasando.

 **Y Hasta aquí por ahora, de nuevo perdón por este tiempo sin subir nada, pero la carrera me quita demasiado tiempo y además como ya dije este capítulo lo he reescrito un par de veces por qué no me quedaba de cuadrar, espero que os este gustando, intentare seguir subiendo capítulos más a menudo, y sin nada más que decir se despide Josans99**

 **PD: Gracias por los comentarios, no dudéis en decirme como puedo mejorar cosas, ya sea a la hora de contar la historia o de mi forma de escribir.**


	4. El Gigante del Caos

**Buenas a todos aquí os traigo otro capítulo de este fic, y antes de empezar la respuesta a un comentario que vi de si Koneko no está en este fic. Estar esta, y es mas en este capítulo si la menciono, lo que ocurre es que como hay tantos personajes alguno se me olvida de escribir pero si esta, el único al cual no creo que meta es a Gasper, no es que el personaje no me guste pero tengo pensado a alguien con ese poder, y dos con ese poder me parece ya abusivo, así que sin más que decir os dejo con el capitulo.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: High School DxD y las demás series y videojuegos que se mencionen o aparezcan en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia.

Referencias:

* * *

\- Que comience la fiesta –Diálogos

 _\- Esto solo puede acabar de una forma_ –Pensamientos y recuerdos

\- [nada superara nuestro poder] –Dragones

 **\- ¿Los insectos intentan oponerse? – Entidad desconocida.**

 **Capitulo 4: El Gigante del Caos**

\- Amo que le ocurre, ¿Acaso hice algo mal?. La figura se levanto quitándose la capucha revelando a una preciosa chica de la misma edad que Issei, con dos coletas una a cada lado de su cabeza y un pelo morado, con una expresión de preocupación.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo exactamente, de pronto unos soldados habían empezado a atacar la escuela y ahora esta extraña chica había aparecido y llamaba a amo a Issei, antes de que siquiera alguien dijera algo un grito se escucho de desde fuera…

\- Ataquen y acaben con él, no dejen que escape. La voz provenía de uno de los soldados que habían rodeado el edificio.

De pronto las extrañas criaturas mecánicas entraron en la habitación destruyendo la pared lateral, sorprendiendo a todos, y empezando a atacar a todos los del grupo pero centrándose en atacar a Issei.

\- Cuidado amo. La chica vio como una de las criaturas se lanzo a por Issei y esta para evitar que le hiciera algún daño levanto su mano conjurando una especie de círculo mágico del cual salió un gran relámpago el cual destrozo a la criatura.

Antes de que Issei pudiera decirle algo, otra criatura salto a por él pero esta vez este saco al Odd-Gear y le dio un fuerte golpe haciéndola añicos.

\- No parecen tan fuertes como aparentan. Dijo Rias mientras usaba su poder de la destrucción para acabar con las criaturas. Es más parecen bastante frágiles.

\- Pues si no son tan fuertes… Akeno uso uno de sus relámpagos y acabo con gran parte de las criaturas aunque destrozo también gran parte de la sala.

\- Creo que te pasaste un poco Akeno. Le reprochaba Rias.

En ese momento llegaron más soldados con más criaturas, aunque ahora que sabían que no eran tan fuertes todos se pusieron en posición de combate, y fueron a por ellos. Eso se convirtió un una especie de desguace según avanzaba la batalla, Rias, Akeno, y la chica nueva usaban su poder para acabar con las criaturas mecánicas a distancia, mientras que Issei, Kiba, Xenovia y Koneko luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra las criaturas, algunas lograban encajarles algún golpe, pero estos eran golpes bastante leves

\- Esto es demasiado fácil, ni siquiera parece un reto de verdad. Decía Issei mientras destrozaba aun más criaturas.

En ese momento los soldados empezaron a retirarse horrorizados por lo que estaba pasando se veían en total desventaja, nadie les había dicho que se enfrentarían a auténticos demonios, por lo que según veían que sus monstruos iban cayendo empezaron a huir hacia el patio donde estaban aun una gran cantidad de soldados y los comandantes, aunque ya quedaban muy pocos alumnos y padres.

\- Pero qué demonios está ocurriendo, ¿por qué os estáis retirando?. Un comandante cogió a un soldado que corría el cual tenía una expresión de horror

\- Señor estamos siendo derrotados no podemos contra ellos, son demasiado poderosos, han acabado con casi todas nuestras fuerzas en poco más de 5 minutos. El soldado se soltó y empezó a correr huyendo de la zona metiéndose en un portal.

El comandante se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el resto de oficiales, con una expresión seria pero aun confiada de que podía ganar y cumplir con su misión.

\- Señores, nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil, y por lo que vemos debemos recurrir a nuestro ultima arma, asi que preparaos, y en posición, acabaremos con ese monstruo y empezara una nueva era, VIVAN LOS OBELISK FORCE. "VIVAN LOS OBELISK FORCE" repitieron el resto de oficiales posicionándose para la llegada de Issei y el resto.

En ese momento llego el grupo y vieron como los oficiales se ponían en una especie de círculo en el cual había en el centro un montón de los monstruos que los acompañaban y empezaban a recitar una especie de cántico.

(poner de música de fondo: Yu Gi Oh! ARC V Best Soundtracks Collection – DDD)

\- "SERES MECANICOS DE ALMAS ANTIGUAS, UNIOS EN UN SOLO SER Y CONVERTIOS EN EL PODER ABSOLUTO DEL CAOS, DEMOSTRAD VUESTRO PODER Y ACABAR CON QUE OSE INTERPONERSE EN VUESTRO CAMINO, DESCIENDE GIGANTE DEL CAOS"

Todo se volvió oscuro y tétrico, según se recitaba el cantico las nube ocultaron el sol, relámpagos empezaron caer, uno de ellos cayo justo en el centro del circulo, todos estaban en guardia, los alumnos que quedaban junto a sus padres horrorizados, congelados por el miedo, solo podían presenciar aquella escena con el pensamiento de que no saldrían vivos de allí.

\- Amo tenga cuidado. La chica se puso al lado de Issei con un rostro serio.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, porque me siento tan aterrada?, y yo, yo también… Rias, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, todos ellos tenían una extraña sensación de horror, que les impedía moverse, los únicos que no sentían tal sensación eran issei y la chica nueva.

De pronto del centro del circulo comenzó a emerger un enrome ser mecánico, azul, de aspecto macabro, sus puños en forma de cabezas de perro mecánicas, su tamaño era impresionante.

(Buscar Antique Gear Chaos Giant para una mejor imagen de la criatura)

\- ATACA GIGANTE DEL CAOS, ACABA CON TODOS ELLOS, NO DEJES A NINGUNO CON VIDA. El comandante grito y el gigante obedeció, golpeando donde se encontraba nuestro grupo, aunque pudieron esquivarlo rápidamente, pero se asombraron con el cráter que había dejado.

\- Se le ve lento, atacar rápido. Rias ordeno a sus sequitos atacar a la criatura, mientras los oficiales, sonreían de forma macabra.

Empezaron a usar su poder contra el gigante, Rias y Akeno empezaron a lanzarle ataques mágicos por todos lados, combinando sus poderes formando auténticos ataques devastadores, Issei usaba sus rayos de energía, kiba intentaba dañarlo con sus espadas, Koneko golpeándolo, Xenovia con Durandal intentaba destruir uno de sus puños. Pero todo era inútil, cuando se volvieron a reunir vieron como aun después de todo lo que habían hecho el gigante estaba entero, sin ningún rasguño tras lo cual el gigante ataco mandándolos a volar dejándolos a todos mal heridos salvo a la chica, la cual había esquivado el golpe y se dirigió con Issei.

\- Como, es posible, le dimos, con todo, lo que teníamos, y aun así esta entero, no tiene ningún rasguño. Rias decía muy agotada, había usado casi todo su poder mágico.

\- Jajajaja, niños insensatos, esta criatura es la culminación de la fuerza de nuestro ejército, este gigante es inmune a cualquier magia, y su resistencia es extrema, unos ataques tan débiles no acabaran con él, y ahora… GIGANTE DEL CAOS, ACABA CON ELLOS. El comandante dio otra orden y el gigante ataco al grupo.

Todos veían como el puño del gigante se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad y esta vez no podían moverse para esquivarlo, eso parecía que iba a ser su final, todos empezaron a pensar en sus seres queridos, en pensar que todo había terminado, mas en ese momento.

\- No desfallezcáis, huir de aquí. Sirzechs apareció y con su magia intentaba parar el brazo del gigante, aunque le costaba horrores y no podía sujetarlo mucho tiempo.

Estos le hicieron caso y como pudieron salieron de allí muy heridos, casi en las ultimas, Sirzechs empezaba a ceder, su magia no duraría mucho mas, y en ese instante.

\- CORRE SIRZECHS. Grito Issei aunque solo pudo ver como el brazo del gigante acababa por traspasar la barrera mágica de Sirzechs golpeándolo y generando un enorme cráter.

Cuando el gigante levanto su brazo se pudo ver a un Sirzechs tumbado en el suelo, inmóvil.

\- No, no puede ser. Todos veían al Sirzechs inmóvil, el cual había recibido un golpe enorme por parte del gigante, Rias se echo a llorar, todos se sentían incapaces de moverse, si un demonio como era Sirzechs había acabado así no podían ganarle a eso.

\- Malditos, esos malditos de Obelisk Force, no los perdonare, no los perdonare. Issei se recubrió de una especie de aura violeta, la chica se le acerco y dijo…

\- Si lo que deseas es poder para derrotar a ese monstruo en tu interior se haya solo debes liberarlo, deja que fluya por ti, siéntelo. Puso su mano en el pecho de Issei y se vio una especie de luz violeta empezó salir de su pecho.

(Musica de fondo: para este momento: yugioh arc v Yuto's Passionate Soul)

Issei de pronto se sintió como si una gran fuerza lo invadiera, su rostro se puso serio, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar a rojo y verde, todos asombrados vieron como de la espalda de Issei salieron dos alas negras, no parecían las de un demonio, se las veía algo más rígidas.

\- Ahora acaba con esa cosa mi amo, demuestre el poder que los dragones dimensionales poseen en su interior. La chica le dijo a Issei totalmente seria, y confiada de sus palabras.

Issei no dijo nada solo asintió y empezó a volar en dirección al gigante el cual estaba parado esperando la siguiente orden.

\- Da igual el poder que obtengas, el gigante del caos es invencible. GIGANTE DEL CAOS, ACABA CON EL. Grito el comandante, a lo cual el gigante ataco a Issei esta vez usando rayos de energía que salían de su cuerpo.

Issei se centro en esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba el gigante, aun si nunca había volado con las alas demoniacas, notaba una gran agilidad y familiaridad con estas alas, de pronto el gigante le ataco son su brazo, aunque Issei lo esquivo con facilidad. Tras esto se puso enfrente del gigante otra vez.

\- Mi turno. Dijo Issei totalmente serio y con una voz más grave. Las alas de Issei se abrieron y unos rayos morados se dirigieron al gigante rodeándolo. [Treason Discharge] se escucho de las alas las cuales empezaron a brillar con un tono azulado

Todos observaron como de pronto el gigante empezó a moverse más lento, intento levantar su puño a por Issei pero era incapaz de ello, Los oficiales vieron como su máquina definitiva estaba detenida prácticamente ante ese chico.

\- VAMOS GIGANTE DEL CAOS ACABA CON EL. El comandante grito pero el gigante no se podía mover.

De pronto de la palma de Issei una gran bola de energía se empezaba a acumular, una energía increíble, dejando asombrados a todos los allí presentes.

\- Desaparece de mi vista insecto molesto [Raisen Lightning of Disobey]. Un gran rayo de energía se dirigió al gigante golpeándolo, este lo intentaba parar con sus brazos, pero a medida que lo aguantaba su armadura iba cayendo, desintegrándose.

El rayo ceso, y todos vieron como el gigante seguía en pie, pero una gran parte su armadura había desaparecido dejando al descubierto en su pecho lo que parecía ser un núcleo de energía, pero Issei estaba cayendo del cielo, inconsciente después de haber hecho ese ataque se había quedado sin energía.

\- ISSEI. Rias salió volando a por él, ya que había estado recibiendo la curación de Asia y ahora estaba en mejores condiciones, así que se lanzo a por él, pero el gigante en un último esfuerzo también ataco con su puño.

Cuando Rias recogió a Issei estaba a punto de recibir el golpe una bola de energía negra impacto en el brazo del Gigante destruyéndolo.

\- No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana, maldita maquina. Sirzechs había despertado, aunque estaba muy mal herido destruyo el brazo del gigante y protegió a Rias. ¿Creíais que eso me mataría?, para nada. Sirzechs cargo otro ataque mágico, esta vez en él había acumulado un poder enorme de destrucción el cual lanzo al núcleo del gigante destruyéndolo.

El gigante cayó hacia atrás destruyendo gran parte de la escuela, aunque por suerte nadie salió herido. Los oficiales quedaron boquiabiertos al ver su máxima creación destruida, y antes siquiera de que pudieran decir algo unos demonios los atraparon y se los llevaron para interrogarlos.

Asia empezó a curar a Issei, ay que su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado, las alas habían desaparecido junto a la odd-gear pero este estaba en un estado de inconsciencia

\- Descanse mi amo, lo ha hecho de maravilla. Dijo la chica que se sentó junto a Issei.

\- Ejem, creo que nos debes una explicación de esto, y además ¿quién eres?. Rias se dirigió hacia la chica, junto al resto de su sequito.

\- Cierto, no me he presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Ray…

 **{En la Mente de Issei}**

Anomalum se encontraba observando a un Issei dormido, incluso en su mente estaba agotado, pero este no se encontraba solo, cerca del había una especie de esfera violeta en la cual se podía apreciar otro dragón cuyas alas correspondían con las que habían salido en la espalda de Issei.

(Buscad Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, ese es el dragón en la esfera)

 **Y hasta aquí, ya que en el anterior no hubo ninguna pelea, en este creo que he cumplido XD, una duda que puede surgir de esta pelea, ¿Por qué Sirzechs quedo inconsciente con ese golpe del gigante? Pues en si se debe a que el gigante es una criatura de muchísimo poder, no es totalmente inmune a la magia pero sí lo es a magia de "Bajo" y "medio" poder, y Sirzechs estaba concentrado en defender a los otros por lo que no pudo protegerse totalmente a el mismo.**

 **Bueno, como siempre digo, espero que os este gustando este fic y siempre estoy abierto a comentarios, si salen dudas las iré respondiendo al principio de cada capítulo. Un saludo se despide Josans99.**


	5. Dragón Celestial VS Dragón Dimensional

**Buenas a todos, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, antes de empezar responderé un par de preguntas que me hizo Servant of Kings con respecto a este fic:**

 **1º historia harem: En un principio no la tengo ubicada como una historia de ese tipo, prefiero enfocarla en otros aspectos ya que hay muchos fics harem, este lo preferí hacer más enfocado a la acción y a otros aspectos de DxD más que al harem y el echii.**

 **2º nivel de poder de los dragones: creo que este capítulo responderá esa pregunta.**

 **3º la batalla contra chaos giant: Issei puede combinar las habilidades de los dragones, pero contra el chaos acababa de despertar el poder de otro de los dragones además de que no puede usarlos a su plena potencia en su estado actual, es decir, por ejemplo si usa el hell dive burst (que según el anime de yu gi oh ese poder hace daño equivalente al ATK del monstruo destruido) aquí hace solo un 25 % de ese poder ya que no controla a la perfección el poder de los dragones, es como goku cuando obtuvo el SS la primera vez, no lo controlaba y derrochaba poder, pues esto es lo mismo.**

 **Con respecto al resto de preguntas, la historia no ha hecho más que comenzar tengo pensadas muchas ideas y más que tomo nota de tu comentario así que tranquilo, como diría Yuya "La diversión acaba de comenzar".**

 **Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo que toca.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: High School DxD y las demás series y videojuegos que se mencionen o aparezcan no son de mi pertenencia.

Referencias:

\- Una nueva historia ha comenzado – Diálogos

\- _Algo que solo la memoria puede decir_ –Pensamientos y recuerdos

\- [nosotros somos los más poderosos] –Dragones

 **Capitulo 5: Dragón Celestial VS Dragón Dimensional**

{En la casa de Issei, unos minutos después del combate contra Obelisk Force}

El grupo llega a casa de Issei agotado, y muy herido, al pasar corren a la habitación de Issei y lo reposan en la cama aun inconsciente, mientras tanto Sirzechs, y el resto de maous se encuentran en la escuela intentando reparar el desastre provocado por Obelisk Force y usando su magia para intentar camuflar lo imposible, ya que muchos videos se han llegado a filtrar por toda la red.

\- Bueno será mejor que esperemos a Onii-sama y que Issei se despierte antes de que comiences tu historia Ray, todos queremos saber quién eres, y por qué dices que Issei es tu amo. Rias hablo mientras el resto se iban poniendo cómodos.

\- Lo veo bien, es una historia algo larga de contar. Respondió Ray mientras se sentaba en la cama observando a Issei.

{En la mente de Issei}

\- [Compañero despierta, tenemos que hablar]

Issei comenzaba a despertarse en su interior, y al abrir los ojos contemplo la esfera violeta que estaba enfrente de él.

\- _Anomalum, ¿qué es eso?, y ¿qué es eso que hay dentro?. Al acercarse un poco vio al dragón morado en su interior sumido en un letargo._

\- [Parece ser otro dragón, aunque está sumido en un profundo sueño, como si hubiera sido convocado cuando aun no era su momento, en cuestión, el poder que usaste antes, contra ese gigante, me hizo recordar algo]

\- _¿A si?, ¿el qué?_

\- [No es mucho pero ya es algo, creo que este dragón está conectado conmigo, igual que contigo, una imagen vino a mi cabeza en el momento en que esas alas salieron de ti, aun esta borrosa pero en ella pude ver a este dragón junto a mí y lo que parecía ser mi antiguo dueño.]

\- _¿Entonces conoces a este dragón?_

\- [Eso no puedo decírtelo mi mente aun está muy borrosa lo que sí puedo decirte es que esa persona que vi tenía un aspecto muy semejante a ti, casi podría decir que eres su viva imagen, aunque no sabría decirte que significa eso]

\- _Vaya, bueno que recuerdes algo de tu pasado es bueno, poco a poco iremos descubriendo quien eres amigo._

\- [Si, por cierto te están esperando afuera, por lo que he podido escuchar la chica esa se hace llamar Ray]

\- _Vale, pues no les hare esperar nos vemos Anomalum. Issei se marcha del lugar._

\- [ _Ray… ese nombre me suena de algo_ ]

{En la habitación de Issei}

Sirzechs ya había llegado, estaba siendo un caos, la reparación de la escuela costaría un tiempo finalizarla, además de que controlar todos los videos filtrados era una tarea titánica, además de que sus heridas aun estaban algo presentes.

\- Buenas, ¿me perdi algo?. Dijo el pelirrojo al llegar a la habitación de Issei.

\- Nada todavía, estábamos esperándoos a ti y a Issei. Respondió Rias.

\- Pues entonces ya estamos todos, por cierto encantado de conocerte Ray. Dijo Issei incorporándose.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, bueno… imagino que te lo diría Anomalum. Respondió algo sorprendida Ray. Bueno mejor comienzo ya.

Todos se acomodaron y Ray empezó a hablar:

\- Mucho para contar no hay, soy lo que podéis considerar una sacerdotisa, mi pueblo venera al gran Rey Dragón Supremo, el cual cayó en combate mucho tiempo atrás, mas antes de morir usando parte de su poder consiguió dividirse en 4 dragones menores. Esos dragones buscan a alguien capaz de ser digno de convertirse en aquel gran Dragón y por lo que he podido ver ya han elegido a aquel que se convertirá en ese gran Dragón.

Todos se quedaron algo sin palabras, quitando el hecho de que nunca habían oído hablar de ese Dragón Supremo, lo que contado Ray parecía algo parco en información.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Solo puedes contar eso?. Pregunto Rías demasiado inconforme con lo que había escuchado.

\- Lo siento pero así es, por ahora no puedo contar más por ahora. Respondía Ray a Rias, mientras que Issei se encontraba algo pensativo.

\- Lo que cuentas no tiene mucho sentido, nunca se ha oído hablar de algo como ese Rey Dragón Supremo del que hablas, he buscado en los archivos del inframundo y no he encontrado nada con relación a ese ser, aunque no parece que mientas detecto en ti un poder semejante al que posee Issei, asi que por ahora te creo. Contesto Sirzechs después de haber analizado las palabras de Ray.

\- Entonces, ¿Anomalum y el nuevo dragón que hay en mi interior, son parte de ese Gran Dragón? . Issei se encontraba muy confuso y aturdido, había sido poca información pero bastante impactante para él.

Todos se quedaron algo asombrados con lo que dijo Issei, excepto Ray. Otro dragón dentro de Issei ya era sorprendente que hubiera un dragón aparte de Ddraig dentro de Issei pero otro más, eso ya era muy, pero que muy raro.

\- Esto cada vez es más extraño tendremos que seguir buscando en los archivos del inframundo, espero que encontremos algo más. Dijo Sirzechs en una postura aun seria y meticulosa, pensando en lo que había escuchado hasta ahora.

Continuaron hablando un rato mas, Sirzechs les comento que habían capturado a algunos de esos soldados que se hacían llamar la Obelisk Force, y que en cuanto pudieran empezaría el interrogatorio. Ademas les comento que la reunión de las facciones continuaría según lo previsto y que se celebraría en 2 días, tras esto el Maou se retiro dejando al grupo para que pudiera descansar.

 **{En el tejado de la casa de Issei}**

Unas horas más tarde Ray se dirigió al tejado sentándose a contemplar el cielo estrellado.

\- _Aun es demasiado pronto para que lo sepa, aunque su evolución es muy rápida, pero aun no está listo._

De pronto escucho un sonido proveniente de una especie de teléfono que tenia.

\- ¿Sí?, si lo encontré, no, no se lo dije aun, está demasiado verde y es demasiado pronto…, comprendo, seguiré informando según vea su evolución. Colgó el teléfono y volvió su vista a las estrellas. _No pueden ser más pesadas, bueno será mejor que vuelva a entrar._

 **{Dos días más tarde, en la academia}**

Los dos días pasaron rápido, aunque poco paso en esos días, Issei estuvo entrenando junto a Rias y Ray empezando a dominar poco a poco el poder de Anomalum, pero el del otro dragón no pudo convocarlo de nuevo, aun se encontraba en un estado de letargo.

\- Bien ya te vas familiarizando con tu poder amo. Dijo Ray mientras esquivaba varios ataques de energía por parte de Issei.

\- Pero no ha podido usar de nuevo esas extrañas alas negras, lo único que hace es utilizar la Odd-gear, no digo que eso este mal, pero también debería potenciar otras habilidades. Dijo Rias al lado de Ray cargando un ataque de su magia de destrucción.

Una bola de poder de destrucción se dirigió hacia Issei mientras las dos chicas seguían conversando como si nada.

\- O venga ya, **[Pendulum Barrier].** La bola negra desapareció como si nada, aunque Issei cayó rendido de rodillas al suelo.

\- Sera mejor que lo dejemos por ahora, esta noche es la reunión. Buen trabajo Issei. Dijo Rías mientras se acercaba a este.

\- Gracias… aunque aun gasto demasiada energía en usar ciertas habilidades. Este se incorporo e hizo desaparecer su sacred gear.

\- Es normal, aun te estás adaptando a tu nuevo poder, aunque es impresionante, en poco más de unos días ya casi controlas a un nivel medio los poderes de Anomalum. Respondió Ray con un tono de emoción y alegría en sus palabras.

\- Sera mejor que nos preparemos, la reunión es esta tarde y aun hay que hacer muchas cosas. Dijo Rias a medida que esta comenzaba a irse seguida por los dos.

Tras llegar a la academia la cual permanecía aun cerrada por lo acontecido días antes se dirigieron hacia el club para quitarse el sudor del entrenamiento.

 **{Mente de Issei en ese momento}**

Anomalum estaba observando al otro dragón, aun dormido dentro de esa extraña esfera violeta, lo que escucho de Ray el otro dia lo dejo bastante confundido, aun no recordaba nada de su pasado, todo en blanco hasta el momento en que conoció a Issei.

\- _Hey compañero ¿qué tal todo?._ Dijo Issei tras verlo en ese estado.

\- [Buenas Issei, aquí me tienes, aun confundido, sigo dándole vueltas a lo que conto Ray]

\- _Aun no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?_

\- [No, aun nada, y este aun no despierta asi que no tengo nada nuevo que contarte compañero, lo siento]

\- _No pasa nada Anomalum, por lo pronto hay que estar listos esta noche es la reunión_

\- [De acuerdo Issei estare alerta]

 **{Vuelta al mundo normal}**

La noche habia llegado, Azazel y Sirzechs fueron los primeros en llegar junto a ellos estaba el equipo de Rias y el portador de Albión, este miraba fijamente a Issei, como si intentara analizar el poder de su dragón. Una vez en la sala el líder de los angeles hizo su aparición, un hombre rubio con un traje blanco con diversos adornos, junto a él le seguía Irina, la cual al ver a su antigua compañera Xenovia bajo la mirada.

\- Ya estamos todos los representantes de las tres facciones, podemos comenzar la reunión. Dijo Sirzechs mientras Michael el líder de los ángeles y Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos tomaban asiento.

\- Bien comencemos cuanto antes, ya sabéis el por qué de esta reunión, es necesario que firmemos esta tregua, y ambos lo sabéis, el ataque de hace unos días de esos hombres junto a sus extrañas criaturas no hace más que poner en riesgo nuestro mundo secreto. Hemos intentado sacarles información a los capturados pero no dicen nada, no sé qué clase de entrenamiento recibieron pero son fuertes. Dijo Azazel a todos los presentes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, no podemos dejar que estos hombres desvelen nuestra existencia, por poco no pudimos arreglar el destrozo que provocaron, además está el tema de Khaos Brigade, por si fuera poco tener una facción terrorista activa ahora tenemos otra. Continúo Michael con un aire de preocupación.

\- Entonces… ¿estamos de acuerdo?, ¿Qué opina de esto el portador del dragón emperador blanco?. Pregunto Sirzechs al chico peli plateado.

\- Jum, a mi me da igual, mientras pueda enfrentarme a fuertes oponentes por mí de acuerdo. Respondió este con aires de superioridad.

Antes incluso de que alguien respondiera a esa afirmación se escucho un estruendo de fuera, como si fuera el sonido de una Explosión, cosa que hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta. Rias se aferro de Issei y en ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse para todos, excepto para los overlords de las facciones El portador del dragón blanco, Issei y Rias.

\- ¿Qué demonios a sucedido? Pregunto Issei sorprendido de ver a casi todos congelados en el sitio.

\- Una habilidad de parar el tiempo, creía que solo eran una leyenda, aunque claro, nosotros también lo somos. Rió Azazel consigo mismo. Nuestro poder debe ser tanto que lo que sea que para el tiempo no es bastante, Vali tiene al dragón emperador blanco: Albion, y parece que Rias se salvo al agarrarte Issei, Anomalum debe ser más fuerte de lo que parece. Completo Azazel

De pronto una cantidad ingente de magos apareció en los alrededores y empezó a atacar la escuela centrando su ataque en la zona donde se encontraban todos.

\- Cuidado!. Grito Michael cubriendo a todos con una barrera mágica.

\- Sus ataques no son muy fuertes pero son bastante molestos, será mejor que les demos un escarmiento. Vali ve y entretenlos nosotros iremos detrás de ti. Dijo azazel al peliblanco.

\- No acepto tus órdenes pero iré, el que tiene la habilidad de parar el tiempo debe ser alguien fuerte así que iré a por él. Nada mas decir eso se cubrió en una luz blanca y convoco su armadura de Balance Breaker marchándose volando.

\- Este chico es demasiado impaciente…, bueno Issei y Rias vosotros iréis por detrás de la escuela y comprobareis esa zona, algo me dice que el causante de este pequeño lapso temporal estará allí, nosotros nos encargaremos de distraer a estos magos, de poca monta. Dijo Sirzechs serio y analizando la situación.

\- De acuerdo Onii-sama nos encargaremos de ello. Dijo Rias asintiendo junto a Issei marchándose rápidamente.

Tras esto los 3 overlords salieron de su escondite y empezaron a atacar a las fuerzas enemigas con ataques mágicos de gran potencia, a pesar de ser muchos el poder que tenían esos 3 era abrumador.

Mientras tanto Rias e Issei se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, sorteando a varios magos que había por la zona, estos estaban lo que parecía patrullando.

\- Demasiado tranquilos los veo yo, si Sirzechs está en lo cierto por aquí debe estar ese ser, por cierto, ¿Quiénes son estos?, no he visto esa ropa antes. Dijo Issei susurrando para evitar que lo escucharan.

\- Estos magos pertenecen a Khaos Brigade, la facción terrorista que comentaron en la reunión, debieron enterarse de que se celebraría aquí y han venido a acabar con los Onii-sama, Michael y Azazel. Respondió Rias mientras avanzaban de forma sigilosa.

Tras unos minutos andando llegaron al patio trasero y lo que vieron no les pudo sorprender más. Observaron a unos cuantos magos rodeando a una especie de ser el cual no tenia piernas solo unos brazos, unas largas coletas blancas, y por cuerpo tenía una armadura blanca, junto a ese ser se encontraba Vali pero este no la estaba atacando más bien parecía que la protegía. (Para mejor imagen buscad Time Maiden en google)

\- ¿Qué hace Vali, no debería estar atacándolos, es como si fuera su aliado?. Dijo Rias en voz baja hacia Issei.

\- Parece que no está en nuestro bando, ¿Cómo nos encargaremos ahora de esto?. Respondió Issei.

De pronto Vali movió la cabeza hacia donde estaban los dos escondidos y grito:

\- Salir de vuestro escondite, se donde estais. Tras decir esto levanto su mano y disparo un rayo de energía que destruyo parte del escondite donde se encontraban, tras eso los magos se pusieron posición de combate.

\- Así que estas con Khaos Brigade, tú has sido el que les ha dicho donde se celebraría la reunión. Recrimino Rias a Vali mientras este solo se reía.

\- Así es Gremory, lo me sorprendió es que vosotros no fuerais afectados por el poder de este ser, bueno da igual, si queréis destruirlo tendréis que derrotarme primero junto a todos estos magos. Dijo mientras una luz lo envolvía y activaba su modo de Balance Breaker.

\- Buchou, yo me encargo de Vali, usted destruya a ese ser. Issei nada mas decir eso convoco su Odd-gear y se lanzo a por Vali.

\- Ohh así que te enfrentaras a mí, será algo inútil sin Ddraig no tienes oportunidad. Vali salió volando hacia el y lo golpeo de lleno en el estomago haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre del golpe.

\- No… estés… tan confiado. Issei aprovecho y lo golpeo en la cara, [Reaction Force], La voz de Anomalum sonó y el golpe mando a volar a Vali unos metros hacia atrás, aunque no parecía haberle hecho mucho daño.

\- ¿Eso es todo?, eso no me hace ni cosquillas. Volvió a lanzarse y cuándo fue a impactarle [Pendulum Barrier]. El golpe fue detenido.

\- Aun tengo varios trucos bajo la manga, corre buchou. Grito Issei mientras intentaba retener a Vali, aunque le costaba horrores hacerlo.

Rias Aprovecho el momento para ir a por el extraño ser, los magos que se le oponían sufrían de primera mano el poder de la destrucción que desprendía Rias, los escudos mágicos que usaban los magos eran inútiles frente a tal poder.

\- No tan rápido, [Divide], Una luz blanca salió de Issei debilitándolo y dejando de poder sujetarlo, lo cual hizo que Vali se soltara y fuera a por Rias golpeándola rápidamente y mandándola a volar.

\- Buchou!, Anomalum ¿No tenemos más poder es demasiado fuerte?, tenemos que hacer algo para protegerla. Grito Issei a la joya de su guantelete derecho.

\- [Es fuerte, demasiado fuerte, aunque aún no hemos dicho lo último que podíamos]. Un gran rayo azul salió de los guanteletes de pronto cambiando a un tono anaranjado.

Vali se giro un momento y vio la gran cantidad que se reunia alrededor de Issei, asi que se lanzo a por él intentado parar esa canalización de energía.

\- Vamos haya Anomalum [Hell Dive Burst]. Un gran dragón de fuego salió de la palma de Issei directo hacia Vali.

[Divide], Vali uso su habilidad pensando que el dragón desaparecería como ocurría con todas las técnicas de energía que le mandaban, pero no funciono, el dragón siguió igual impactando en Vali causando un gran daño lo cual de pronto lo despojo de su modo Balance Breaker.

\- ¿Qué demonios a ocurrido?, ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo?, Albión que era eso?.

Dijo Vali muy dolorido tras haber recibido ese impacto.

\- [No lo sé, lo que si note es que eso no era una técnica normal, si no la hubiéramos anulado, opino que deberías hacer una retirada momentánea]. Dijo el dragón a su portador.

Aprovechando el momento Rias se levanto y alcanzo a la extraña criatura y comenzó a acumular su poder de la destrucción, dejándose percibir por todos los presentes y los que se encontraban en el patio.

\- Hasta aquí llego todo Khaos Brigade. Rias libero su poder, el cual tomo aspecto de un gran dragón negro con bordes carmesís impactando en el ser y destruyéndolo.

Una vez el ser fue destruido el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, todos lo que se encontraban dentro del edificio despertaron y vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo en el patio delantero. Aprovechando el momento Vali se levanto y reactivando su Balance Breaker golpeo a Issei mandándolo bastante lejos.

\- Te he subestimado portador del dragón anómalo, pero ya no. Empezó a cargar un gran poder para atacar a Issei pero antes de que pudiera soltarlo Usando sus alas Rias cogió a Issei y fue hacia el patio posterior.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs se encontraban en la parte delantera peleando con los magos, los cuales por muchos que fueran no eran capaces de siquiera rozar a los overlords de las facciones.

\- ¿Han mandado esto a por nosotros? Khaos Brigade no sabe ¿quiénes somos o me lo parece a mí?. Dijo Azazel mientras lanzaba una onda de poder que elimino a varios magos de un solo golpe.

\- Hay algo extraño en todo esto Azazel, no debemos confiarnos. Respondió Sirzechs el cual hacia lo mismo pero incluso sin moverse del sitio.

De pronto una mujer ataco a Azazel con un gran poder mágico sorprendiendo al caído, y a sus compañeros.

\- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí. Dijo Azazel tras reponerse de ese golpe. Una descendiente de los antiguos maous.

\- Maldito cuervo, podías haber muerto y haberme ahorrado el trabajo de matarte yo misma. Respondió la descendiente, una mujer morena, con dos trenzas un un báculo de poder.

\- Así que la facción de los antiguos maous es la encargada de este ataque. Dijo Michael hacia la chica.

\- Así es, yo la autentica heredera de los Leviathan recuperare nuestro titulo. Tras eso un gran círculo mágico apareció frente a ella lanzando un gran rayo de energía.

\- No deberías presumir tanta muchacha recuerda a quien osas enfrentarte. Azazel paro el ataque de energía y sacando sus alas comenzó a volar en dirección a por la chica.

\- No te lo creas tanto maldito cuervo. La leviatán se lanzo a intentar embestir a Azazel golpeándolo bastante fuerte.

Azazel cayó un poco pero se recompuso y volvió rápidamente y se puso enfrente de la chica.

\- Bueno creo que es un buen momento de probar esto. Sacando una especie de daga dorada con un orbe morado en la empuñadura grito. Rey dragón Fafnir acude a mi llamada, [Balance Breaker].

Una armadura dorada recubrió a Azazel, sus alas se recogieron, y tras eso se lanzo a por la leviatán a gran velocidad, dándole un gran golpe el cual la mando a una gran distancia de él.

\- Como es posible, consumí una de las serpientes de Ophis, tendría que ser más poderosa que vosotros. La leviatán comenzó a cargar energía y numerosos rayos comenzaron a impactar en la armadura de Azazel.

\- Esos ataques no son nada. Azazel impacto de lleno en la chica causándole un grave daño. En serio esperabas que con ese nivel de poder pudieras con alguno de nosotros, eres demasiado débil, Leviatán.

De pronto todos se sorprendieron, los magos los cuales seguían atacando a Sirzechs y a Michael dejaron de atacar, los overlords también se sorprendieron, el poder de la destrucción de Rias que estaban notando era inmenso, además de que estos tres incluido Azazel que estaba en combate también notaron algo extraño no solo el poder de Rias, tras eso el tiempo de pronto volvió a la normalidad, dejando a todos libres de ese estado de parálisis.

\- Bueno será mejor que termine con esto pronto, ya habéis perdido de todas formas. Azazel estaba a punto de rematar a la Leviatan pero está viendo que ya iba a morir hizo una ultima jugada.

\- Aunque yo muera tú te vienes conmigo. Agarro fuertemente con magia el brazo de Azazel y su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

\- Así que te vas a autodestruir con magia, lo siento pero aun no voy a morir. Azazel convoco una gran lanza y usándola corto su propio brazo alejándose de la Leviatan, la cual exploto con una cara de asombro no se esperaba que fuera a ocurrir eso.

Azazel aterrizo junto a sus compañeros, los magos habían dejado de atacar y se iban en retirada, todos se reunieron aun algo aturdidos.

\- Un momento, ¿Dónde está mi amo?. Pregunto Ray preocupada.

Antes incluso de que pudiera decir nada Rias llego volando agotada, trayendo a Issei en sus brazos, nada más llegar esta cayo inconsciente, y la tumbaron, habia usado una gran cantidad de poder.

\- Issei ¿qué ocurrió?. Pregunto Sirzechs al chico.

\- Vaya ya habéis derrotado a esa inútil, era demasiado débil como para venceros, lastima de que yo no sea igual. Vali acababa de llegar con su armadura.

\- Así que fuiste tú, Vali, tu filtraste lo de esta reunión. Dijo Azazel no tan sorprendido como cabria de esperar.

\- Exacto, es un aburrimiento vuestro lado en esta guerra, así que decidí unirme a Khaos Brigade, además he descubierto algo muy interesante esta noche, tu antiguo portador de Ddraig nuestro combate aun no ha terminado. Tras esto lanzo un rayo de energía hacia Issei.

\- [Pendulum Barrier], aun no me rindo. Issei se levanto rápidamente y con su barrera paro el ataque como si nada

Los Overlords fueron entrar en combate también pero de pronto algo los freno, Ray estaba enfrente de ellos parándolos.

\- Este es un combate en donde no podéis intervenir, lo siento pero debéis esperar. Ray sonó muy confiada de sus palabras así que los overlords no actuaron… por ahora

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que había hecho Ray, pero se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron a Issei, estaba de espaldas a ellos, y alrededor de él se veía la silueta de un dragón rojo, la silueta de Anomalum.

\- Así que ese es el dragón anómalo…, muy bien veamos de que es capaz. Vali rápidamente voló a por Issei cargando sus puños con magia.

\- Vamos haya compañero. Comenzó a correr a por Vali, y justo cuando entraron en contacto. [Reaction Force].

Vali salió despedido unos metros al igual que Issei aunque este voló algo mas, había parado casi todo el golpe con sus guanteletes.

\- Es interesante pero quitando un par de rasguños no haces nada, ese dragón tuyo no puede compararse a Albion. Vali volvió a cargar sus puños y esta vez Issei fue incapaz de parar el golpe recibiéndolo de lleno.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, le está pegando una paliza muy grande. Le dijo Akeno a Ray, pero esta estaba inmóvil, solo contemplando a su amo recibir golpe tras golpe, quería ayudar pero dentro de ella había algo que decía que no actuara.

\- Es una pena la verdad, tenias potencial, pero no puedes comparar ese poder al poder de un dragón celestial, ni siquiera puedes repetir el ataque de antes… igual si te enfadas de verdad eres un entretenimiento mejor. Vali cogió a Issei por la cabeza y le hizo mirar hacia sus amigos, viendo sus caras de preocupación. Sabes aun no te mataré, mataré antes a todos, a tus amigos, a tus padres, a cualquier persona cercana a ti, peleaste contra kokabiel por ellos, así que si mueren igual de verdad demuestras algo.

Al escuchar eso algo dentro de Issei empezó a despertar, abriendo sus ojos, Anomalum lo observaba, el otro dragón dentro de Issei acababa de despertar esta vez de verdad.

\- Amo escúcheme, no le crea, usted no es débil, demuéstreselo, muéstrele una parte del poder que dormita en su interior. La voz de Ray de pronto se volvió más seria. MUESTRELE CUAL ES EL LUGAR DE LOS QUE OSAN ENFRENTARSE A USTED.

Nadie comprendió lo que decía Ray, todos estaban viendo como Issei estaba perdiendo, Vali comenzó a reír no esperaba que fueran a decir eso.

\- De…ja… de… REIRTE!. Una gran onda de energía violeta emergió de Issei. Vali lo soltó y se alejo un poco, el resto miraba atónitos. Tienes razón Ray mostremos mi autentico poder.

\- Pero que estaba pasando, este poder… es como contra aquel gigante. Sirzechs reconoció al instante esta onda de poder, pero en ella había algo distinto a aquella vez.

\- Muy bien Vali, esta vez iré con todo. Las alas negras emergieron de la espalda de issei, e inmediatamente después se lanzo a por Vali a una gran velocidad.

Un gran golpe dio de lleno en el casco a Vali, y en ese momento…

\- [Divide], la energía de Issei salió despedida hacia Vali, aprovechando el golpe este le habia robado parte de su poder.

\- De eso nada, eso es mio, [Treason Discharge]. Rayos morados salieron de las alas de Issei impactando en Val robándole parte de su poder.

\- ¿Qué demonios?, Albión ¿que fue eso?. Vali quedo sorprendido, una habilidad semejante a la de Albión, aunque no tan poderosa como la original.

\- [Nos ha robado parte de nuestra energía Vali, esas alas negras parecen ser un nuevo poder que ha obtenido, al decirle que matarías a todos sus cercanos has debido despertar su rabia interna, y de entre todos los sentimientos, la rabia es la mejor forma de darle poder a un dragón]. Albión también estaba sorprendido, aunque no tanto.

\- Interesante, entonces usaremos esto. Vali se elevo en el cielo y extendió su mano [Half Dimension]. De pronto el espacio empezó a reducirse, Issei lo miraba sin saber bien lo que pasaba.

\- Esta doblando el espacio, esto es malo, muy malo, aunque pensándolo bien, si uno se vuelve loco por las batallas…, probemos lo que volvía loco al otro haber que desencadenamos, Issei, te explicare como funciona esa habilidad, ese poder reduce todo a la mitad, así que también se reducirán los pechos de Rias y todas tus amigas. Dijo Azazel hacia Issei dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo.

\- Issei se quedo de piedra frente a esa afirmación, aunque no tuvo la respuesta que Azazel esperaba. Azazel, he comprendido como funciona, el ejemplo ha sido muy malo por cierto, una cosa es cierta, si sigue usándola todos los aquí presentes sufriremos graves consecuencias y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Issei levanto su guantelete y apunto hacia Vali, empezando a cargar una gran cantidad de energía.

\- NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA, VAMOS ANOMALUM, [Brave Storm]. Una gran onda de energía salió despedida de la mano de Issei, haciendo que el poder de Vali se negara, dejando a este en shock.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresas portador del dragón Anómalo, muy bien terminemos con esto. Vali se lanzo a por Issei, y este hizo lo mismo, al chocar ambos salieron volando en direcciones contrarias.

Issei se levanto rápidamente y antes incluso de que Vali se pudiera levantar este alzo el vuelo y se rodeo de una gran aura morada, seguido de rayos purpuras.

\- Se acabó Vali, [Revolt of the Lightning]. A una gran velocidad Issei se lanzo a por Vali, alrededor de él, el aura que lo rodeaba tomo la forma de un dragón, cuyas alas eran las mismas que las de Issei. Vali no pudo esquivarlo, el impacto le dio de lleno lo que hizo que saliera volando en dirección opuesta cayendo al suelo herido.

\- Interesante, eres más fuerte de lo que parecía, dijo Vali mientras se levantaba, te mereces verlo, si… Albión que vea la Juggernaut Drive.

\- [Vali no es lógico usar eso aquí, no te dejes llevar por mi poder, tan a la ligera]. VAli comenzó a recitar el cantico de la Juggernaut, el resto se quedaron de piedra al verlo, aun después de haber recibido todo ese daño seguía en pie…

\- [Issei, estamos agotados, ese último ataque nos dejo sin energía, no creo que sea bueno el quedarnos, sugiero una retirada rápida]. Anomalum estaba sin fuerzas, e Issei luchaba por no caer inconsciente.

De pronto el cielo se agrieto y cayo de la grieta una persona con rasgos simiescos, lo cual hizo que Vali parara de recitar el cántico.

\- Bikou,¿ qué haces aquí?. Dijo Vali en cuanto vio al semisimio.

\- Te reclaman para combatir al aesir del norte, así que en marcha. Respondió el chico

\- Portador del dragón Anómalo, nuestra pelea se verá aplazada, pero no lo dudes, volveremos a combatir, y esa vez ambos seremos incluso aun más poderosos. Tras decir esto Vali y el tal Bikou desaparecieron.

Tras irse Vali el resto se acerco a Issei, a este le habían desaparecido las alas y la Odd-gear también se habia ocultado.

\- Issei, Rias corrió y abrazo a Issei. El cual le correspondió el abrazo. Menos mal que estas bien.

\- Por suerte si, un poco mas y no lo hubiera contado. Respondió este dejando al resto algo en shock.

\- Pero si parecías que llevabas la ventaja en todo momento, cuando te salieron esas alas moradas tomaste la ventaja. Dijo Akeno sorprendida.

\- Gastabas tu poder demasiado rápido, es cierto lo que dices amo, si hubiera durado un poco mas ni siquiera con Dark Rebellion hubieras podido ganarle, además parece que aun tenía una carta bajo la manga. Respondió Raya lo que dijo Akeno.

\- ¿Dark Rebellion?, ¿así se llama este dragón?, interesante su nombre, y su poder es formidable, pero no era suficiente, como dices Ray, he gastado casi todo mi poder, necesito descansar.

Todos quedaron asombrados como respondió Issei a Ray, no lo dijo en su tono normal, lo dijo más serio que de costumbre.

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo, se que tardo mucho en subir capítulos, siento eso, pero como ya dije no pienso dejar de escribir aunque tarde tanto nunca deis este fic por muerto XD.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, aquí se ve que un solo dragón no le puede dar mucha guerra a un dragón celestial, pero 2 ya son otra cosa, aun así, Vali es mucho más fuerte que Issei en este estado, pero como ya dije al principio… esto no ha hecho más que comenzar, sin más que decir se despide josans99**


End file.
